Walentynki
by Mikiii19
Summary: 14 lutego, święto Walentego :D Co zaplanowali nasi ulubieni bohaterowie?:3


Krzątała się po swojej kuchni przygotowując czekoladki na walentynki. Spodziewając się niezapowiedzianych wizyt swoich przyjaciół,którzy mieli w zwyczaju wchodzić przez jej okna, pozamykała je wszystkie. Większość słodyczy zdążyła już zrobić,został jej tylko prezent dla Natsu. Za każdym razem,gdy próbowała sobie wyobrazić jak wręcza mu czekoladkę serce waliło jej jak młot a w gardle czuła dziwny ucisk. Po kilku nieudanych próbach udało jej się zrobić smaczną czekoladę. Wlała płynną jeszcze konsystencję do foremki po czym wstawiła wszystkie słodkości do lodówki. Cała umorusana w składnikach czekolady powędrowała do łazienki by wziąć odprężającą kąpiel przed stresującym popołudniem.

Wyciągnęła z szafy biały top i krótkie,jeansowe, postrzępione lekko szorty i pospiesznie się w nie ubrała. Wyjęła gotowe czekoladki i ładnie je zapakowała po czym ruszyła w kierunku Fairy Tail.

Drzwi były uchylone i jak na jej nieszczęście tłumy ludzi znajdowały się w pomieszczeniu,przez co zaczęła panikować jeszcze bardziej. Niczym robot szła do zauważonego przed chwilą Graya,bała się wręczyć mu prezent ze względu na obserwującą go z oddali Juvie,jednak przezwyciężyła się i podeszła do niego. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie w jego stronę.

-To dla Ciebie.-zaśmiała się nerwowo czując mrożący wzrok Juvii.-Udanych walentynek.

-Dziękuje,sama je robiłaś?-zapytał biorąc kęs.-Pyszne!-zdziwił się

-Tak,a teraz wybacz..

-Natsu siedzi tam.-wskazał palcem z dziwnym uśmieszkiem.

-C-co?-"_Przecież nie mówiłam,że do niego idę..."_-Dzięki..

Dragneel leżał na blacie baru zrezygnowany. Chciał dostać czekoladkę tak jak inni w gildii,jednak nikt mu jej jeszcze nie wręczył, a za każdym razem gdy wyobrażał sobie tą chwilę widział tylko jedną dziewczynę, Lucy Heartfilię. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego,ale od dłuższego czasu nawiedzała go w myślach, a za każdym razem gdy zamykał oczy, widział jej roześmianą twarz.

-Natsu.-poklepała go po ramieniu.-To dla Ciebie.-uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

-Dla mnie? Dziękuje-wyszczerzył się.

Nachyliła się nad nim i pocałowała go. Tego się nie spodziewał, nie po niej. Patrzył się na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami, był w szoku,nie rozumiał tego.

-Li..Lisanna?-wydukał z siebie.

-Coś nie tak?-zachichotała.

-Ja...Myślałem,że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

-Natsu...Ja...Kocham Cię.-powiedziała szczerze patrząc mu w oczy. Chłopak był w głębokim szoku. Pierwszy raz znalazł się w takiej sytuacji,nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć dziewczynie.

Niefortunnie pewna blond włosa dziewczyna stała tuż obok, doskonale słyszała i widziała co się stało. W jej oczach stanęły łzy,nie potrafiła dłużej na to patrzeć wybiegła z gildii nie patrząc przed siebie,przez co szturchnęła w ramię Fullbustera.

-Przepraszam..-szepnęła.

-Stało się coś?-złapał jej ramię nie pozwalając jej uciec.

-Natsu i Lisanna...-Zaczęła. Chłopak przytulił ją po przyjacielsku.-Oni się całowali...a ja...

-Cii...Wiem..-uspokajał ją.-Chodź.-Pociągnął ją w stronę wyjścia rzucając mrożące w żyłach spojrzenie Salamandrowi, wściekle patrzącego na tę dwójkę.

-Myślisz,że on ją...kocha?-zaczęła

-Nie wiem...Nie przejmuj się tym,będzie dobrze.-uśmiechnął się do niej.

-Mhm...

Czuł że zaraz wybuchnie,był wściekły. Wszystko było nie tak jak powinno.

To on powinien teraz być z Lucy, a nie Gray. W jego głowie panował mętlik,chciał wybiec z tego cholernego budynku, dogonić ją i wytłumaczyć,że to nic nie znaczyło...

-Natsu?-machała mu dłonią przed twarzą,która ciągle zwrócona była w kierunku drzwi.

-Lisanna...-zaczął.-Ja...-próbował dobrać słowa by jej nie zranić.-Doceniam twoje uczucie,ale...

-Ta...wiem...-obraziła się.- kochasz Lucy, prawda?-zapytała prosto z mostu.

Chłopak przytaknął głową. Nie chciał by była na niego zła,to tylko przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa,więc traktował ją zawsze jak siostrę. Gdy zobaczył ją w Edolas,jego serce przepełniała radość.

Dobrze pamiętał dzień w którym wrócił do Fairy Tail i okazało się,że ona zginęła. Ogarnął go wielki smutek i żal do samego siebie. Długi czas obwiniał siebie za jej śmierć,więc poczuł wielką ulgę,gdy okazało się, że żyje. Jednak to uczucie było niczym w porównaniu do tego,które towarzyszyło mu po tym jak Lucy 'wróciła' do domu. Czuł,że musi coś z tym zrobić, nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył gdyby ona zniknęła z jego życia. Wybiegł z gildii i zaczął szukać jej po całej Magnolii.

-Gdzie idziesz płomyczku?!-warknął na niego Gray mijając się z nim.

-Nie twoja sprawa. Odsuń się, gołodupcu!-popchnął go.

-Ehh...Ja się dzisiaj wykończę...

Leżała na trawie w parku i wpatrywała się w chmury. W jej głowie panowała pustka. Powstrzymywała się od płaczu,ale postanowiła nie przeszkadzać Natsu i Lisannie,więc jeśli ich zobaczy to przeprosi.

-Luce..-powiedział podchodząc do niej.

Podniosła się do pozycji stojącej. Serce waliło jakby miało wyskoczyć z jej klatki piersiowej,czuła się trochę zażenowana tym co zrobiła. Nie potrafiła spojrzeć swojemu przyjacielowi w twarz.

-Przepraszam..Nie powinnam się tak zachować...-mruknęła.

-Nie masz za co przepraszać,to nie Twoja wina, ok?- uniósł jej podbródek ku górze by chociaż na chwile na niego spojrzała.-To wszystko nieporozumienie...Ja nic do niej nie czuje...-tłumaczył się.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego zaskoczona. Zawsze myślała,że jego i Lisannę łączy szczególna więź.

-Ok...Przepraszam...-kontynuowała. Uśmiechnął się w jej stronę.

-Wiesz...-zaczął dziwnie się jej przyglądając..

-Huh?

-Kocham Cię Luce.-cmoknął ją w nos.

Była w szoku. Czy on właśnie wyznał jej miłość? Chłopak,którego pokochała? Wydawało jej się,że śni,to nie mogła być prawda...

Natsu patrzył wyczekująco na nią,z każdą sekundą jej milczenia stres narastał coraz bardziej.

-Luce...? Powiedz coś,proszę...-zaczerwienił się.

-Wybacz mi...Ja też już kogoś kocham...-powiedziała.

-O...Ja...Nie wiedziałem...-powiedział zrozpaczony.

-To ty, ty głupku.-poczochrała go po włosach.

-Osz ty...-złapał ją i zaczął łaskotać. Ganiali się po całym parku jak małe dzieci. Natsu złapał ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Nachylił się nad nią przymykając powieki i przybliżając swoją twarz do jej twarzy. Pocałował coś,ale to nie były usta jego Luce. Zaskoczony otworzył oczy.

-To dla Ciebie...Skarbie.-zachichotała patrząc jak różowo-włosy całuje paczkę czekoladek.

-Dziękuje.-wymamrotał z obrażoną miną.

-No już,już nie złość się na mnie.-puściła mu oczko.

-Uśmiech!-krzyknął Happy po czym zrobił im zdjęcie.-Llllllubisz ją!-dodał zwijając język w rurkę.

-Happy...-zaczął podchodząc do niego z zaciśniętą pięścią. Kotek wystraszył się i wypuścił z rąk aparat.-Masz rację, lubię ją.-wyszczerzył się do niego.


End file.
